Liar, Liar, School On Fire!
''Synopsis'' A firefighter gives a talk on fire safety and conducts a fire drill. Unfortunately, an actual fire breaks out in 5 Merah, caused by one of the modified extensions that Jibam and See Yew Soon brought to school. Jibam and SYS's friendship undergoes the final test when Encik Ariff interrogates them about their involved in the incident. ''Plot'' Jojie arrives at 5 Merah, wanting to charge her phone when she notice the plug next to her seat was taken by Zack. As the duo argued, Mazlee came over and unplugs the phone charger, replacing it with his. This sparks Jojie and Zack's anger and the trio argued. See Yew Soon hears their argument and takes out an extension plug, plus charging them RM 2 per hour. Jibam feels pity for his friends and decides to create a new extension plug. He brings it to school and replaces SYS's extension plug with his. Jojie, Zack and Mazlee is amazed by Jibam's creation and thus, using it to charge their phones since they can use it for free. The trio asks SYS's for a refund which they get their RM 2 back. Angry, SYS asks if Jibam wanted to sabotage his "business". Jibam and SYS starts to argue, ending up putting his extension plug first before Jibam's. During English class, a firefigther gives a talk on fire safety . As she was talking, she notices SYS and Jibam's extension plug being used to charge the student's phones and states that their extension plug is one of the main causes of fire. As Henry, the firefighter and 5 Merah was busy practicing their fire evacuation plan, the extension suddenly sparks before bursting into flames. It was recess time when the fire alarm starts ringing and all the students quickly run to the school field. Zack, Jojie and Mazlee is puzzled about it and Zack claimed it was just a fire test and the trio continue eating. Henry run towards the trio who are still busy eating and says there is a real fire this time. Panicked, they finally left the canteen and head towards the field. Jibam and SYS meet in front of 5 Merah. Suddenly, they saw the fire inside the classroom and rushes to get to the field when they heard someone screaming from the classroom who turned out to be Cikgu Ayu, trapped inside the classroom. Panicked, the duo was speechless until Henry come over, asking why they never went to the school field. Trying to be calm, they tell Henry that Cikgu Ayu is trapped inside the classroom and Cikgu Ayu was currently suffocating due to lack of air. Henry tries to break open the door but failed as he was gasping for air as he reaches the door. Encik Ariff rushes over and helps to break open the door. Henry darted in but was suffocating as well as he reaches Cikgu Ayu. Encik Ariff rescues Cikgu Ayu first before coming back to rescue Henry. Henry lose consciousness due to lack of air as Sarjan and Cikgu Bedah bursts into the classroom, saving Henry. Thankfully, the students and teachers are safe and an investigation is being made to find out the cause of fire. The firefighter who gave the talk earlier approaches to Encik Ariff and gives him a bag containing the extension plug belonging to Jibam and SYS. Later, the duo was being called to the disciplinary room and is asked questions who's extension belongs to. Trying to save their friendship, Jibam confesses that he is the one who brought the extension to school and was given a school suspension for several days by Encik Ariff. A guilty SYS confronts Jibam after school ended and Jibam says he decided to take the blame as he doesn't want his best friend to take the punishment again. SYS forgives him and says their relationship is not through over yet. Category:Episodes